bookofiafandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Riders
The Dragon Riders or Tempio Del Drago are a peace keeping order that is not religious in nature or creed, devoted to peace through strength and protecting the people of Ia aswell as the dragons. Their fortress called Drakkon is on Adelined island where they train, live and care for dragons. The order itself is comprised of six ranked groupings aside from non member tradesmen, workmen and others who live and work on the island and thus are protected by full might of the order. Order Rankings Gradmaster – Leader of the group he is selected by vote of the order members above the ranking of Squire the serves for life or he resigns. The current Grand Master is a man by the name of Solomon Sextus Griffeth, aged 52. Dragoons – Knight Sergeants – They are very best and most experienced warriors, elites. Drakes – knights, the bulk of their forces each knight has gone through necessary training and ceremony and education, they can read, write not only common, but fahirian (language of the elves) they are bonded with their dragon (who chooses them) they live live their lives by the side of their dragon. Some knights go on pilgrimage others do not that is up to the individual. Wyvrn – Squires – Those training to become knights who accompany knights into battle, and learn from them. These individuals have not gone through ceremony, or received a dragon of their own, they are responsible for a lot of work around the compound. Worms – Pages and new recruits – Those who are just beginning their education, they have not learned to fight and are not entrusted with such things. They do chores and manual labor helping the scholars, grand master, blacksmiths and other such things to help them grow strong. Brothers: Those in the order who dragons did not choose during the Rite of Choosing, they are respected and honored members of the order responsible for the day to day care of dragons not bonded (riders care for their bonded dragons themselves) and retired dragons (dragons who's riders have died). They will never ride out with the Drakes and Dragoons, but they are well cared for by the order, and because they cared for Broken Ones, they are respected. The order is home to a massive Library, bank, mint and reliquary. As part of their mission they want to to protect and preserve the history of their world. They have a pact with the elves who brought them the dragons to protect their outposts and villages, and it is said that once bonded a dragon and its knight can communicate telepathically. Ceremonies, Rights and joining There are various ceremonies, rites and rituals associated with the Dragon riders and their Dragons, from initiation into the order until death. Joining the order is relatively easy enough, however being in the order and becoming a Drake are not the same thing. Initiation – Every new recruit (Worm) is initiated into the order therefor every Brother, Drake, Dragoon and Grand Master was initiated. The ceremony is simple enough, after rigorous testing, combat, intelligence, fortitude and the like the Worm is allowed entry into the Order how far he goes and how he does within are up to him and the dragons. Because the order guards its secrets closely all there is to go on his rumors and hersay about this particular ceremony, however rumor has it that after the order's symbol is tattooed on the left shoulder blade of every worm (symbolizing that the order always has their back) and given dragon blood to drink as they say their oaths of loyalty to the order and to dragons. Rite of Choosing – This is the most important event of a member's life it dictates the rest of his life. Should a dragon choose him he continues his training, and is knighted, he is bonded to the dragon who chooses him or her. Ceremony of Bonding – The Ryder is bonded to their dragon for life and given certain abilities such as communicating with their dragon telepathically. Knghting Ceremony – The bonded Ryder is knighted in the sight of his peers and the dragons, he is given a lance and a sword, he is responsible for producing his own armor and caring for his dragon, however he is no longer responsible for the chores the Brothers and the Worms and Wyvrns do. They take oaths to the order, their dragons, and their brothers. Rite of the First Flight – This marks the first time the Drake and his Dragon fly together. Funerary Rites and Ceremonies – Should one of the Dragons die the order goes into mourning for a period for that dragon, his Ryder is retired with honors and begins to instruct the others. He is honored. Should a Ryder die, his lance is mounted in the Hall of Honor and his dragon is retired and thus-forth lives with the other dragons not bonded, cared for by the Brothers.